


Nightmares

by JustMakeLeftTurns



Series: 221B Ficlets - Queerplatonic Johnlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMakeLeftTurns/pseuds/JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights were worse than others.</p><p>Or, John has a nightmare and Sherlock comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Some nights were worse than others. This was one of those times, Sherlock noted. He heard John yelling in his sleep, heard the choked sobs. His heart, cold and indifferent as it usually was, clenched with each cry. Mycroft may have deduced that John missed the war, but Sherlock knew that war still changes people. John still had occasional nightmares about friends lost, people who died while he tried to save them, the overall terror of war.

Sherlock waited until he’d heard John startled himself awake before entering the room silently. John didn’t stir as Sherlock sat beside the doctor and ran a hand through his hair. Neither spoke. Neither needed to speak. When John had calmed down, Sherlock made to leave; he knew that John hated being caught in a vulnerable position just as much as he did. John grabbed his wrist, though, and said so quietly that Sherlock had to strain his ears to hear, “Don’t leave.”

Sherlock didn’t comment on John’s fear, although his face softened. He simply crawled under the sheets beside John, who grasped onto his hand. Sherlock rubbed his thumb gently over John’s hand. John closed his eyes and leaned his head on Sherlock’s shoulder, slowly allowing himself to relax. Sherlock rested his head on John’s, listening to the steady sound of his friend’s breathing.


End file.
